Changed Whilst Away
by Missmyheart
Summary: What if the wolves didn't stop laurent? What if Bella was bitten? What if Alice saw? What would happen would bella kill when waking? or keep her sanity? and has edward moved on? Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1 The Meddow

**Changed whilst away**

Bella's POV

He's not here.

_Well of course he's not here you stupid girl, HE LEFT YOU! _

I ignored the voice in my head. Of course, I knew he had left me but I couldn't let go of him. Ever since I first heard his voice in my head when on a motorbike, I had wanted more. Just to hear his voice. But, as sudden realisation hit me, I would never hear it again. Not in real life. Never hear him say the words I so wanted him to, he would never hold me in his strong, ice-cold arms and call me his love, his life. Just his. And this was my only hope to come back here, to our meadow, the place where we confessed of unconditional and everlasting love for each other. Well, that was true on my part at least. That was it then, there was no hope. Just as that thought came over my head, tears started to roll down my cheeks. I had to leave. I wanted to remember this place for happy memories. Not a place where my worst fears had come true and hell had come alive. Because my definition of hell is a world without him. I turned to leave, to head back into the forest when I heard a low, husky voice behind me.

" Hmm, how interesting?" 

Fear froze me in place. I knew that voice.

"Laurent?" I said hoping and praying that I was mistaken but that hope disappeared and was replaced with shear terror as came his answer.

" Ah, You remember me. Well, Bella, I certainly remember you. How could I not with Victoria going on and on about you and the Cullens?" Laurent asked me in innocently.

"W-What has Victoria been talking about us for?" My voice was trembling, as I turned slowly to see Laurent standing alone, pale and only 20 yards away.

Laurent ignored my question. " Victoria was absolutely destroyed and distraught that the Cullens killed James. did you know, that James was Victoria's mate?"

I took a sharp intake of breath. Oh no, revenge is one of a vampires favourite emotions and once their mind is set on it they will not be budged.

"Victoria's going to go after the Cullens?" I asked horrified. If Victoria was going after the Cullens that means she was going after Edward especially. Eventhough he didn't love me anymore I still loved him and hated the thought of him being hurt. The pain in my chest intensified dramatically.

"Oh no, not the Cullens that would be far to hard" As Laurent continued to talk, he very slowly but surely made his way closer to me. " Victoria was thinking of a target a lot closer to home, less protected and more…" In a flash, Laurent was directly behind me now and, form what I could tell, he raised a finger and swept some of my hair away form around my ear and whispered " …vulnerable"

A shiver ran down my spine as everything fell into place. Of course, why would he come here if he was after the Cullens. And if he was after them the first place he would look would be there house then he would realise they were not here and move on. No. He was not here for the Cullens, he was here for me. As I realised what situation I was in, I groaned.

Laurent just laughed cruelly. " Aw, poor Bella have you just realise? You see Victoria has a very strange rule. You see she believes in an eye for an eye, so to speak. So now it's a mate for a mate. And since you the easiest to pick of … well, why not?"

I just stared at him wide eyed. How could this be happening? Id faced death and come though it and now I'm going to die. " Your going to give me to Victoria?" I asked evenly. I was unusually calm and eerily quiet. Maybe my death would be so bad I wouldn't have to live with this sense of morbid loss in my chest. Hmm, yes death would be so bad.

" No No No, dear Bella, I wouldn't wish Victoias wrath on my greatest enemy. The way she talks about torturing you till you beg for death no that is chilling even to me, a cold-hearted killer. Burr. No I have decided that I will show mercy on you. I will kill you my self" Laurent said calmly as if we were talking about a film of some school work instead of my death.

_Run, you stupid girl run. _Said my mind but running would be a wasted effort I told myself. Just another way to look stupid.

"Victoria wont like it but it will be done and there will be no way around it then. So be it, you will die now Miss Isabella Swan" As he spoke those last words his lips farced around my neck and milliseconds later a set of razor sharp teeth broke the skin of my neck.

With utter abandonment, I let loose a scream first of terror then of pure pain. Soon my body started to go numb, but as soon as that felling started I was dropped to the ground like a doll. Was I dying? I didn't get enough time to think that through as a fire as hot as lava started to burn through my neck and all I could hear was my own raised pulse and vicious snarls and growls in the background. Soon I started to hear voices, though I couldn't place them.

" Sam, what happening to her?" one rough voice asked. Wait, Sam isn't that one of the guys from the rez? I didn't get long to think about that before a new wave of pain swept through my mind and bring with it more tortured screams.

"He bit her Jacob, she is changing." The one called Sam said in a voice that made me think of my father, a voice of authority.

"No, she cant! I mean what can we do?" Jacob asked in desperation.

"Nothing, accept take her to the confinement chamber and leave her so The bloodsucking physic can see her and come and help her" said Sam with that authoritive voice.

"What so, we're asking leeches for help now" said a third rougher voice

"When it is our only option, yes now move" said Sam again.

But that was all I caught of the outside world before sheer pain and blackness covered me. And the only sound for miles around was my unfiltered screams as a blazing inferno raged though my skin.


	2. Chapter 2 My little sister

Chapter 2: My little sis

Emmett's POV

3 Weeks. That's how long our lives had been worthless. That we had lost interest in our day-to-day hobbies.

Jasper just mopes about all day mumbling about it 'being his fault' and 'everyone's so sad'. Edwards never home, I doesn't tell any of my amazing jokes anymore, Esme doesn't look after us like children anymore because she likes to treat us all the same so if she cant look after Bella she wont look after us. Carlisle always at the hospital or in his study and Alice doesn't feel the impulse to shop. Even my Rosie doesn't look in the mirror all that much and that's unheard of.

This was all because 3 weeks ago, we left one of the family behind. My sweet, innocent and loving little sister, Bella.

At the moment, we were all in the living room except Edward of course. As soon as we got here he said he needed time alone, but he never came back. The only way we new he was alive we the 1 or 2 text we got from him every few days simply saying 'I'm not dead' but he never answered his phone. We had just about given up.

The reason we were all in the living room was that Carlisle had called a family meeting. We all sat down on the couches with our mates and listened.

" Well" Carlisle started uneasily "I noticed the past few weeks our family has grown apart an-"

"Of course we've grown apart. WE LEFT OUR SISTER BEHIND!" I shouted starting to lose my cool. I'd had enough. We had left my new sister behind just so my stupid, pig-headed brother could swan off and leave us to wallow in misery. No, that's not happening.

"Emmy , honey. Calm down" Rose cooed soothingly but I wouldn't.

"No, I've had enough of watching this family sit here and waste away. I don't care if the rest of you follow but I'm going back to forks" I finished my little rant with me giving a death glare, daring anyone to try and stop me.

"Emmett, we can't Edwar-" Esme and Jasper started at the same time.

Just as I was about to interrupted and tell them that if Edward tried to stop me, I'd rip off both of his arms and stick them where the sun don't shine. When Carlisle said something.

"I agree" was all he said.

"Yeah, so do I" Alice joined in, hopeful at the chance to see her best friend again. But the next voice shocked me even more then the words.

"Me too" said Rose said in a shy quiet voice. We all turned around to stare at her. Rose hated Bella why should she like her now?

" What? Just because I don't like her doesn't mean I cant see what she does to this family." She explained annoyance clear on her face. "I'm not that bad" she mumbled afterwards.

We all laughed. Just then I realised the last time I laughed was at Bella's 18th birthday party. I started to remember that fateful day. Bella walking down the stairs, Bella opening the presents, Bella flying into glass.

"So are we going to our sister back?" Alice asked Carlisle in hope, as she leaned forward getting ready to jump up and down if we were going back.

"Yes, I will not sit by and we us destroy ourselves" Carlisle said with a genuine grin. "Lets go home"


	3. Chapter 3 Too late

Chapter 3: Too late

Alice's POV

YESSSSSS!

I get to see my best friend and sister again. I can't wait to get home. I hope she forgives us for listening to Edward. He was such a jerk for leaving her, just for her protection he said. Seriously, I'm gonna rip that boy a new asshole the next I see him.

"Honey, could you please stop with the roller coaster ride of emotions your on?" asked my Jazzy bear from beside me. We were in our room in Denali packing to go back home. I truly felt sorry for Jazz, he has had these past few months worst then any of us. Not only did he have to put up with his own misery but all of ours along with it.

"Sorry, babe I'm just excited to see Bella again" I apologised. I was just starting to calm down when a thought hit me.

I CAN PLAY BARBIE BELLA AGAIN!

And then that set off a whole new set of emotions. Jasper groaned and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Emmett.

"Come on, you too. We're all ready. Get your Asses down here. You can have celebratory sex later" He boomed from down stairs. But a sharp slapping sound and the words "Ow rosie" swiftly followed.

Me and Jasper laughed, gathered our suitcases and ran down the stairs into the living room too see both couples, we indeed already there.

Just as we started making plans of who does what when we get to forks, I felt my self get pulled into a vision.

A room. A dark, cold granite room. As I looked around, a sense of déjà vu settled upon me. I knew this room but where from ?

I herd a noise, no not a noise. Someone screaming. I took another look around the room before my eyes rested on a small, pale-white human writhing in pain in the middle of the room.

She screamed and wriggled clutching at her neck. It was only when she moved her hand to clutch her chest that I saw them. Teeth marks. I was shocked but not as shocked as when the human turned over.

Bella. Isabella swan was laying in the middle of this room turning into a vampire and we weren't their.

"Make it stop, please stop the burning" she half sobbed half screamed out. I feel my heart clench and venom pool in my eyes for tears that I could never shed as I herd my sister scream in agony.

I sat there for a few more seconds, hearing her pleas for death and for someone to stop the burning, before I noticed a small black bored behind Bella. It read…

_Hello_

_I hope you can see this in time but to put a long story short. Bella was bitten. A bloodsucker came looking for you but found Bella. He decided she would be his snack. And lets say he left his meal unfinished. Now she is changing. I suggest that you come and help her because is she attacks one of us when she wakes. She will die._

No, no, no. This couldn't happen. By the looks of it she was already quite a way into her change. Her eyes were slightly red, her skin was a paler white than it used to be and facial features were filling out to make her look more like a women.

It became clear to me then that she was in the Quetilute confinement chamber we had helped them build last year.

Just as I was pulled out of the vision, the last things I saw and heard was Bella look strait at me and whisper brokenly "Help me".

"No" I choked out, tears in my eyes.

"Alice, what is it?" Carlisle asked concern clouding his voice.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times but no sound came out.

"Alice, honey, speak to me. Look at me" Jasper cooed soothingly in my ear but, unlike and other time, it had little effect on me.

As I moved out from under Jaspers grasp, I looked around the room. Emmett and Rosalie were opposite me on the other side of the room, Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the sofa to my left with Carlisle leaning slightly forward in anticipation. Then there was Jasper sitting adjacent to them where I left him.

As recollections of my vision came back to me I started to pace.

"Alice, What is it? Tell us already" whined Emmett like a small school child. As tradition Rosalie hit him round the back of his head with the usual complaints asking what he had done wrong. Any other time that would have made me laugh, but not now. I felt more like crying than laughing. We had just decided to get our sister back and she might already be torn for our reach.

"Bella" was all I said. It was all I needed to say. Everyone in the room became a statue, nobody made a sound.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked tensely.

"Oh, god Carlisle, her screaming. She was screaming so much." My voice breaking on the last few words.

My words were meet by more silence, which I took as a sign that is should carry on.

"Someone found her. He tried to kill her but the wolves scared him off. But not before h-he" I stuttered "bit her" I choked out with a tearless sob.

"What do we do now?" asked Emmett pulling us all from the deafening silence.

"We have to be there when she comes around. She will be confused and angry and will need our help" said Carlisle such a manner of authority, no-one dare go against him.

"Yes, I agree. She'll need us there" Jasper concurred.

"Ok, but we have a problem. She is being held in the Quetilute confinement chamb-." I started to say when Emmett butted in.

"That shouldn't be a problem. That wouldn't want a newborn on their hands." He laughed heartily.

"No" I continued. "But the problem is they left a note. Saying if when Bella woke she attacked any of them, they would kill her" Annoyance and anger clear in my voice and on my face.

"No" my family growled in unison.

But I ignored them and carried on.

"And Bellas already about 66-68 hours into her transformation. We wouldn't make it in time." I finished telling them with my head bowed in defeat. I was going to lose my sister.

"I think me, Jasper, Emmett and Alice should run ahead, and then Esme and Rose can sort out the hospital and everything else yes?" Carlisle asked us all. We all nodded.

"Who's going to tell Edward?" Esme asked, speaking for the first time.

Everybody looked at each other nervously. Nobody had even thought about Edward and how he would take this.

"How can we tell him he wont even answer his phone?" Rosalie stormed.

"But he has to know" Esme replied flatly.

"I can make him listen. Pass you phone, please Jazz?" I asked nicely.

He complied immediately. I opened the phone and scrolled down to Edwards name. After my forth attempt to contact him, I started to get pissed. On the fifth, I lost it. As Edwards phone went to answer machine, I left a message.

"You listen to me Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, the whole world doesn't revolve around you. Something has happened and if you don't get to the house soon. I will track you down, rip your arms off and throw them in the sea. Then laugh while you try and find them." I warned.

"He wont come back or ring" scoffed Rosalie.

"Just wait." I growled back at her, staring intently at the phone.

I counted down mentally. 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….

And the phone started to ring.


	4. AN

AN

**Sorry but I really need help. I have several options and I don't know which to use?**

**Bella becomes friends with the guys at la push and accepts the Cullens back. And which pairing J/B, Em/B, C/B or E/B?**

**Bella runs away from la push and comes into contact with Maria from the southern wars and Bella takes Jaspers old position as second in command again any pairing maybe even a slash?**

**Bella goes mad and kills half of the la push kids including Jacob (need I say it any pairing)**

**Or any other ideas you would like ?**

**Review and tell me of any other options you would like or what number option you pick. Will carry on writing in 3-4 days so next chapter either on Tuesday or Friday.**


End file.
